immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Goran Biomorphs
As a nation, the Goran generally have a higher degree of understanding of animal husbandry than mathematics. To the Goran, breeding a superior creature is not only a task but a religious duty. Perhaps the Gorans were the first people to start making biomorphs but the records are unclear. Early records show biomorphs emerging in all great nations led by Immortals. God Peppers Selected for spiciness over a thousand years, no plant can compare with its burn. This plant is heavily used in weapons and rituals. Mere exposure to the unrefined oils can cause irritation that lasts for weeks. The irritation is characterized by an extreme burn that feels as if the body is exposed to flame. When water is applied, the flame will not go out but spread. This effect has been used in numerous rituals of strength or divine reverence. Foods and drinks may have it added to give them a divine quality that only the strong can consume. High members of the Ministry of Light are chained up and immersed in the oil to facsimile the ordeals of the Fire God. An oil is refined and used to coat weapons. Without even breaking the skin, the weapons can have its dangerous effect. Wounds made with this can cause madness from mind-bending unending pain of fire. Yeast Considered to be the worst flavored yeast in Soi, Goran yeast still has its utility. Over the years, the Goran have selected for yeast that that has greater fortitude then other strains of yeast, not necessarily in survivability but in quality of product produced. Goran yeast produces large quantities of unneeded protein. Although it requires greater time to brew and more calories are burnt in production, Goran alcohols are the most fortifying on Soi. Bees Goran bees begin foraging at a younger age and collect a greater amount of pollen in comparison to standard bees. This is directly linked to the greater number of larvae that the hive must support. Goran bees have a superior range of climates that they are able to successfully survive in. Originally adapted for survival in the Golden Jungle, they have proven hearty in plains, deserts, and limited mountain ranges. Goran bees abandon their hives more often then other breeds of bee, more likely because of the rich concentration of blooming plants in the Golden Jungle. This trait can lead to failure of the hive in other environments that are less lush. A hive is on average able to produce 220 lbs of honey annually. The majority of all honey production is used in the production of alcohol. Goran bees are characterized mostly for a higher aggressiveness then all other bee strains. They are more likely to attack what they precieve to be a threat and when they do so they attack relentlessly and in larger numbers. They are known for pursuing a threat up to 1.5 miles. Although the venom is no more potent then an average bee, they are known to attack in far greater numbers. While bee allergies do exist and have been known to cause death, they are no more common among Goran bees then the average variety. Those who are stung multiple times by a Goran bee may experience serious side effects such as inflammation of the skin, dizziness, headaches, weakness, edema, nausea, diarrhea, and vomiting. In rare cases they can also cause increased heart rates, respiratory distress, and even renal failure. Goats On first sight, some confuse a Goran goat with llamas found in other parts of the world. Their bodies are roughly the same size and they have an even greater amount of body hair. They mature to their full size of 4’2”, 350 lbs in roughly three and a half years. Goats are the first sign of the Gorans coming to conquer a region. Caring not for local flora, Goran goats have been bred to consume any and all vegetation that would stand in their path. Their bodies are resistant to most natural defenses of plants. If a material is made of plant matter a Goran goat should be able to consume it. They were bred originally for three things milk, wool, and meat. Shortly after their first pregnancy, they will produce milk for the rest of their natural lives. The milk is typically harvested by Goran warriors or by highly trained herding apes. The coats of a Goran goat are surprisingly fire resistant. This is one of the few unintentionally bred traits in Goran land. The second sign of a Goran invasion is for the land to be set ablaze. Being that it is done after the goats are sent to purge the region, only the most fire resistant goats have lived. Most textiles in Goran land are made of this wool. Apes All Goran apes can trace lineage to two strains of gorillas. The mountain gorilla in the deep south of the Golden Jungle and the adjacent lowlands. The first trait breed into the wild apes was clan loyalty. Apes are very sensitive to their master’s attitude. Where having an ape is inferior to specalized working animals, the apes compensate with an intelligence and ferocity unmatched by any other domesticated animal Most breeds are sufficiently intelligent to communicate via universal sign language. Apes and Goran are taught this language at a young age and can communicate fluently to one another. The majority of species of apes can smoothly sign roughly 1500 words. It is perhaps this bond that makes Goran-ape relationship so strong. Goran do not see the ape as a beast of burden but a friend. Those Goran privileged enough to have an ape are likely to live with it throughout its entire lifespan. The breeding of biomorph apes is incredibly slow due to their slow maturation rates. It is likely the techniques learnt from this that are what led Gorans to make the first breeds of abhumans. Runts This unfortunate breed was not at all an intended biomorph but the consequence of poor selective breeding. In the early years of the nation, Gorans were focused on breeding large apes capable of being ridden. To know if an ape would grow larger then average it first had to grow full size. For an ape this is nearly four years. Goran grew attached to the runts and didn't have the hearts to slay them. Most were abandoned . In the wake of Goran invasions and travels said runt colonies formed as a natural beast of the land, most still having basic understanding of sign language. Later under control of the Fire God select members of this species were acquired for further molding. The rest were driven nearly to extinction. This species is considered extinct today but, in distant parts of the nation small troops can still be found. Howlers A variant breed from the runt, howlers serve as a defense of the nation. They live in tight-knit colonies within fruit-bearing trees. Howlers have a distinct wail that can be heard for miles. Goran tamers teach the howlers certain habits that will get them fed or allow them to communicate. When intruders approach their tree and they do not communicate in sign language that they are Goran while presenting a fruit not from another tree they will begin to howl. This should alert any Goran military present in the region. Howler trees are planted in strategic points on well-traveled roads to help protect the nation. Servants The servants are a hybrid of runts and hunters that has experienced years of selective breeding to make an entirely new strain of ape. They retain many of their dwarf traits from the native runts while being able to benefit from the hunters’ intelligence. Selective breeding for was done with only the most small, docile, intelligent apes. These apes, when well-trained, can function as servants, dock hands, squires, or perform menial mindless tasks. On Goran work sites one might find a building entirely filled with worker apes performing simple tasks. One can find servants throughout the nation performing any number of tasks. Riding One of the most ancient breeds of apes is the Goran riding ape. Although inferior to a standard horse in most ways, Goran continue to ride apes as means of tradition. Males are typically 8’2” and weigh up to 1000 lbs where females are 7’6” and weigh up up to 850. The knuckles of a riding ape are thick and calloused leaving poor manual finger dexterity. On average this will reduce the words a riding ape is able to sign by 500. This does not mean they are unable to comprehend what is signed or spoken to them. With riding apes a strong trust exists between ape and master. In most situations the ape is given free range as to which direction and what speed they travel. Minimal proms exist as to modify the apes’ native control. Two schools of mounting a riding ape exist: the shouldered backpack, a style that involves keeping its head between your legs. This style requires excellent thigh strength and is better on the beast for long distance treks. It is also far more feasible when the ape is climbing over difficult terrain. The second is called Gultaka and is the traditional form of rising apes. Other cultures have called it “land surfing.” Used originally as a form of ambush attack, the rider stands in between the shoulder blades and on the hipbone in a crouched stance absorbing the impact and leaning toward the intended direction. When at max speed, a Goran rider leaps from the ape to deliver a devastating attack. The ape will turn around and join its master in the assault. Hulks When the early tribes of Goran attempted agriculture they were met with significant difficulty in plowing and taming the land. Villages in the lowland valleys began using riding apes as a work animal. Through the many years a much larger and more powerful breed of ape emerged: the hulk. The breed is nearly twice the size as the standard riding ape and lost little as to speed or endurance. Hulks are most commonly found on heavy farming lands and a single hulk may be shared by multiple farms. Hulks have been used in warfare, hunting, and riding however the loss of a hulk is to great of an economic toll for the Gorans to risk. Although little genetic diversity exists within this species, the majority of issues have been bred out. Herding Smaller then most apes, herding or shaggy apes serve an essential rule in the Goran nation. Herding apes tend the flocks of Goran goats. Herding apes are born with a black pelt but at about four years old the pelt fades to a white and grows long. To an untrained eye, herding apes resemble goats. They use this trait to appear unassuming to predators and when they draw near they begin shrieking and attack. The shrieking will draw in all herding apes able to hear as support. Aruckn Gorans have history of bloodshed and war. Far before Gorans bred apes for war, apes were a hunting and gathering companion. Physically identical to the originally breeds of apes found by the Goran, Aruckn are divergent in fewer physical properties. Aruckn are by far the most intelligent breed of apes. An Aruckn on average can sign up to 4500 words. With a far more articulate language and a superior mind, Aruckn serve well hunting or military parties. They are even capable of flowing and creating plans of attack. The apes are fully capable of executing even complicated strategies. Uncharacteristic of most apes, Aruckn are also known for their ability to use weapons and armor. The most powerful bond to an Aruckn is the small troop. This troop would consist of only a few men or apes that have meaning in an Aruckn's life. Some scholars have begin to question at what point an ape becomes a man. Rae Seeing it as unnecessary destruction of life the Gorans took apes rejected from breeding programs for aggressive tendencies and placed them together in a single breeding project. Rae, a word derived from the Golden Jungle which means unnecessary death or destruction, fits these beasts well. The only trait bred for in Rae is respect for silverback or clan master. Whomever can defeat the silverback in single combat would rule the band. Similar to the the biomorph howler, Rae apes hold tradition and sign language even without external influence. When the group was originally bred they would regularly have the clan challenged by a superior Goran warrior. To initiate each time he would do a simple chant that can be easily reproduced by ape vocal cords. Before release from captivity it was observed that even without external influence that the chant would be done by all those challenging leadership. Special fruit-bearing trees called Rae trees were planted throughout the nation and troops of Rae apes were released into them years later. Anyone traveling on these roads must know the chant to challenge the alpha of the troop or be attacked by all members. When challenged, they must be able to defeat the alpha alone. Typically the alpha will run off before death. If the alpha is defeated and the traveler knows Goran sign language they can command the troop to follow them through the rest of the Rae Woods. Troops won’t usually abandon their nests and will only watch the traveler go further. If the same traveler returns then they must defeat the new alpha again. The troop only respects whoever is currently the clan master. Travelers seeking to use Rae apes as weapons against Gorans must understand that if any newcomer does the chant the clan master must fight alone. Rae apes are far less forgiving of a human clan master failing and will typically kill and eat them. Category:Goran Category:Biomorphs